


Mafia

by they_call_me_Mack



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Revenge, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_call_me_Mack/pseuds/they_call_me_Mack
Summary: Nico has got a problem, and he is going to do whatever it takes to fix it.





	Mafia

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks because I wrote it at midnight, but whatever.

Nico was at work when he received a call off of his cell. He answered, thinking it was just Will calling to tell him something. It wasn't.

"Hello," Nico answered.

"Di Angelo, we have your husband. If you want him back you must trade him for your daughter. Meet us at Central Park, in the place where you killed our brother, at midnight, tomorrow. We will kill him if you fail to show."

The call was ended. Nico hadn't recognized the voice. They were going to make him choose between his husband and his daughter. Not on his watch.

Nico called Reyna. she was always the first one he called when something went wrong. Besides Will, she was the only one he trusted completely. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello, Nico." She said.

"Call a meeting with our allies for twenty minutes from now." Nico instructed.

"Nico what happened?"

"I'll tell you in the meeting."

Reyna hung up.

Nico stood and walked to his boss's office. Nico worked at a tattoo parlor when he wasn't working with the mafia. Rachel looked up at him, "I need to go home early."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Headache," Nico said. this was the normal excuse he used. He had used it so much that she now believed he had chronic migraines. 

Rachel nodded, "Be sure to make up the hours."

Nico nodded and made his way out of the building.

Nico looked at his allies gathered around his dinning room table. Percy sat next to Jason one one side. Reyna and Nico sat across from them. to the left were the Stolls and to the right were Frank and Leo. In total there were six Mafia groups there.

"My husband has been taken and the ransom is my daughter," Nico said, "I am asking for help in getting him back without handing over my daughter. I know that most of you owe me some favors. I need to figure out who took Will and then I want to sneak him out of their facilities."

"I'll help" Percy said.

Jason nodded, "Me too."

"Count us in," Connor said.

"I've been looking to do something exiting for a while now," Leo said.

Frank looked at me, "Only because I love your sister and I'm scared of you. But if I die doing this your explaining to Hazel why our children don't have a father."

Nico nodded. "Thank You all. lets get to work."

The next few hours were a blur. They went over who could have taken Will and concluded that Luke took him. He was one of two people that weren't allied with Nico. And Nico had killed one of their 'brothers', as they called them, named Octavian in Central Park.

They had devised a plan, and they were going to get Will back.

Nico ran down the halls of Luke's facilities. He was stationed in an old, abandoned hotel. Nico made his way up the stairs of the hotel to the top floor, where Luke kept his hotsages.

All of the doors on the floor had been replaced with iron bars. All the furniture had been cleared out of the rooms.

Nico found Will in one of the first rooms. He was sitting in a corner, curled into a ball and covered in blood. Nico growled and aimed his gun at the lock, shooting it off.

Nico entered the cell and walked up to Will.

"Will, baby, Its Nico. look at me, sweetheart."

Will looked up. He had a cut across his cheek and his eyes were puffy and red from crying. Nico wiped the tears from Will's eyes. "Oh baby."

"Nico," Will whispered.

"Yeah its me, we gotta go though."

Will nodded and the two of them made their way down the stairs.

Later, Nico moved Will and his daughter to one of the safe houses in Montana. They stayed there until Nico thought it was safe to go back. Nico found Luke and treated the same way he had treated Will. He mirrored all of Will's injuries onto Luke. A cut across the cheek. Broken thumb. Three broken ribs. Cuts along his collar bones. Then, Nico took Luke out to the ocean, tied his hands and feet together, and let him sink to the bottom, where he would drown.

Word of what Nico did to Luke spread to other mafia groups, and Nico and his family were never bothered again.


End file.
